thefinalfantasycanonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dissidia II Final Fantasy
Dissidia II Final Fantasy is the sequel to Dissidia Final Fantasy. Depicting the eighteenth cycle of war and the final defeat of the fallen god Chaos, the game features a new cast of characters and several new gameplay elements. Gameplay Story In the beginning of the eighteenth cycle of war, Cosmos and Chaos are approached by the dragon Shinryu. The dragon reveals that the conflict between the two gods can only reach a true end if the warriors who had fallen in all previous cycles were revived to battle each other once again. Thus Cosmos and Chaos summon fourteen new warriors to fight for their respective causes and resurrect their assigned "Lost Ones". As the warriors of Cosmos face their matched warriors of Chaos in battle and Lost Ones from both sides are revived, many life-changing truths are revealed to them, and the power of Cosmos and Chaos begins to fade. Taking pity on Cosmos and shunning the dying Chaos due to the god of discord's selfish acts of genocide and cruelty, Cid of the Lufaine breaks his pact with Shinryu to remain neutral during the cycles of conflict in order to keep Cosmos alive. Chaos now completely unable to summon new warriors to protect himself, he is easily felled by the warriors of Cosmos and their Lost Ones, who are strengthened by Cid of the Lufaine. At the beginning of the nineteenth cycle of war, Chaos regains consciousness in the afterlife thanks to Shinryu. The dragon, angered by Cid of the Lufaine's betrayal, offers Chaos a chance to exact revenge upon Cid, and Chaos takes it. Shinryu then takes the god of discord back in time to the end of the thirteenth cycle, where he was first destroyed by the warriors of Cosmos. Shinryu then creates an alternate reality in which Chaos was the victor. The god of discord goes on to win every subsequent cycle of war in this alternate realm, and upon his victory at the end of the alternate eighteenth cycle of war, Chaos gains too much power and goes insane. He transforms into Feral Chaos, losing any shred of his former self, and begins a rampage that carries on into the twentieth cycle. Feral Chaos eradicates all summoned warriors regardless of their alignment, and he eventually attempts to murder Cosmos, who at this point has been stripped of her powers and has exhausted her ability to summon new warriors. The goddess is saved by Cid of the Lufaine, who had been transformed into a Moogle by Shinryu as punishment for his earlier betrayal, and Cid seals himself and Cosmos away using what little remains of his strength in the Chasm in the Rotting Land, but not before cleaving the northern and southern continents in two. His nemesis out of his reach, Feral Chaos then proceeds to attack Shinryu, who traps the fallen god of discord in a volcano to suffer for all eternity. The world left in ruins, only manikins and Moogles remain. Desperate to restore the world to its former glory, Cid of the Lufaine uses the last of his strength to resurrect the fourteen warriors of Cosmos that were felled in the eighteenth cycle of war. Together these warriors destroy Feral Chaos once and for all, shattering Shinryu's alternate realm and releasing Cid from his torment. The cycle of conflict ended forever, the warriors of Cosmos are allowed to return home, no longer slaves to the gods. Gameplay Features Arenas Characters New Characters Warriors of Cosmos *White Mage *Zack Fair *Rinoa Heartilly *Auron *Oerba Yun Fang *Hyur *Ace *Sephiroth *Deadpool *Cryaotic Warriors of Chaos *Black Mage *Genesis Rhapsodos *Seifer Almasy *Seymour Guado *Vayne Carudas Solidor *Galenth Dysley *Zulvan Returning Characters Warriors of Cosmos *Warrior of Light *Firion *Onion Knight *Cecil Harvey *Bartz Klauser *Terra Branford *Cloud Strife *Squall Leonhart *Zidane Tribal *Tidus *Shantotto *Lightning *Laguna Loire *Vaan *Kain Highwind *Tifa Lockhart *Yuna *Prishe Warriors of Chaos *Garland *Emperor *Cloud of Darkness *Golbez *Exdeath *Kefka Palazzo *Sephiroth *Ultimecia *Kuja *Jecht *Gabranth *Gilgamesh Bonus Characters *Noctis Lucis Caelum Game Modes Development Localization Demo Version Music Merchandise Official Soundtrack Dissidia II Final Fantasy produced a soundtrack, as with the original Dissidia and Dissidia 012, containing every track available in the game, as well as a few bonus tracks. Trivia *The game's title, according to Square Enix, can be read as "Dissidia: To Final Fantasy". If one inserts "a" or "the" in front of the phrase "Final Fantasy", the full title of the game becomes "Dissidia: To the (a) Final Fantasy". This was a pun intended by Square, a reference to the game's plot. Packaging Artwork